A touch of insanity
by BeingShortRocks
Summary: In a dictatorship, there is always someone working in the background. The risk of working in such an operation is one worth the price. Be warned though, dim lights, intriguing music and a good whiskey may stray your attention./ AU /


The street lights all bleared together as the car sped up. The roads were empty, not even a car passing by.

Everything was controlled by this point. The changes had been small at first, but gradually they became bigger and more restricting towards the public. It was too late when everyone realised the government's true colours.

A saviour, that's what the new President declared he was. A dictator is what everyone else calls him now.

Sighing the man searched for his packet. A cigarette was needed to get over the tension in the car. The driver did not speak, his attention was solely on the digital screen controlling the shield around the car that prevented it from being detected by the government's radars.

It was illegal to be out in the streets this late. If they were found they could be executed on spot. All four of them, since any gathering over three people was considered treason.

Any minute they would be arriving at their destination and that made the tension almost suffocating. The raven haired man on the co-driver's seat moved his hand and another digital screen appeared. It displayed a map of the area, their car and every other security car out patrolling.

Luckily, all police forces were gathered at Mercurius, to celebrate the eleventh anniversary of Precht's election. For a select few, it was a joyous day, for the rest of Fiore it was one of mourning.

The car slowed down, taking a sharp turn to a dark little alley, only to appear in an underground garage. The man took one last drag of his cigarette, while fixing his pink hair and exited at the same time with the red haired next to him.

The four were standing alone there, until a door in the far left opened and a silver haired woman stepped out. She was clad in an extremely short blue dress, displaying a generous amount of cleavage with lots of feather accessories.

Her hips swayed in an enticing manner as she came closer and the pink haired had to remind himself that they were here for business. He still wasn't really sure exactly what in this kind of place, but in his field of work he learned not to ask questions.

He trusted his father and knew that he wouldn't risk anything meaningless. Not even a word was spoken as they were ushered inside.

For one second, he was overwhelmed by all the voices, the smoke and the music. The place was marvellous. High ceilings, well crafted chandeliers, beautiful dark red walls, an extraordinary bar, an atmosphere that promised temptation and of course the stage. He had been to other places like this before, but never one so organized.

They arrived just when the music show started and all of them were mesmerized by the performing group. The costumes, the dance movements and the excellency in which everything was coordinated, had them wishing they could stay forever.

The woman, she introduced herself as Angel, led them to a table just in front of the stage. A blue haired man was sitting there, studying the movement of every single performer while enjoying a drink.

He stood up when they reached him, extending a hand in greeting and ushering them to sit with him.

"Jellal, it's good to see you." The leader confessed, even before they took a sit. He knew the man from quite some time and he was glad to see him now.

"Likewise Igneel. I haven't heard from you in a while." Jellal offered a small smile as they shook hands, but his attention was more focused on the other man accompanying him.

"You must be Igneel's heir. With how strict your father was about your public appearances we've yet to meet."

A waiter placed a bottle of fire whiskey on the table with two glasses. The owner had specifically ordered it for his guests, knowing the love Igneel had for a good whiskey.

"I'm Natsu, it's good to finally meet you." The pink haired refused to show that he was unaware of the other man's existence. He could feel though both Loki's and Gray's eyes on him as he faked knowing the owner.

Suddenly the lights turned off, bathing the room in darkness. The sound of a violin could be heard from somewhere in the room, creating an intriguing yet sensual atmosphere.

Slowly the whole back of the stage started lightning up, revealing a feminine figure rocking back and forth on some silks hanging from the ceiling. The dim light gave her an aethereal appearance, while at the same time it concealed her true identity. The only thing they could make out was her golden hair.

Natsu's eyes followed all her movements, taking in every single detail about her performance. Her moves where light, enticing him like the song of a siren.

"It's something I've been contemplating a while, Jellal. A big operation, far more complicated than any other we've dealt with before, in need of a touch of insanity."

Natsu was all ears when he heard that, wanting to know the reason himself, yet unable to take his eyes of the beauty dancing in the air.

"A touch of insanity?" Jellal questioned, curious to know what would make Igneel Dragneel act so calculating.

A piano joined the violin, changing gradually the tempo to a faster one, just like the woman's movements.

"I want to get rid of someone." Igneel leaned closer to the blue haired man, almost whispering to prevent unwanted ears from listening in their conversation.

"And where do I belong in this plan?" The owner tried to seem nonchalant as he sipped his wine. It was puzzling why a Dragneel would come to him for a favour like that.

"Not directly... I would say your involvement is more indirect..." Both Natsu and Jellal were confused about the peculiar requested. The first cause he didn't understand why they needed someone else getting involved, while the latter kept going over who might the Dragon King want for this.

"I won't let my men be framed for nothing." Jellal's statement left no room for argue. The man wanted to know both the target and the one Igneel had his mind on.

"He's a common threat to the both of us." It was something on the tone of his father's voice that made Natsu stray his eyes from the beauty in the air.

Both recognition and fear filled Jellal's eyes when he understood who the red haired was talking about. Memories he wished he had forgot resurfaced, making him rub instinctively on the red tattoo on his face.

"Him? How... How do you attempt to do it?"

"I managed to ensure Makarov's help. If he's with our side and he provides the means and you the contacts, we'll make it happen."

At the mention of the world's most feared Don, everyone froze. Igneel must have been extremely desperate to request help from him.

His son tried to contain himself and not question his father's ways. He had been warned before to not interfere during the meeting, no matter how much he wanted.

"Makarov has many capable men and contacts. Where do we fit?"

"I need someone to coordinate it. You have someone in here more than capable of accomplishing it."

The tempo of the music was altered once more. An air of anticipation overtook the room as the dancer climbed higher and higher.

"How did you learn about her?" Jellal fisted his hands under the table, trying to keep his composure. If he was right then Igneel knew more than he let on about his businesses.

"You're saving experiments gone wrong, word will get out somehow Siergain."

The use of the fake identity he used for working at the President's council had him freezing. He had made sure to hide any evident leading to his true identity.

"We need the Celestial and we need you too."

The dancer let go of the silks, letting gravity pull her down.

Turn by turn the silk unraveled.

The two instruments played louder, faster.

The light started flickering, showing her closer and closer to the ground.

A breath away she stopped.

The background turned black and the only thing that could be heard was a high note from the violin.

"Deal." A feminine voice breathed between them.

The operation was on.


End file.
